


Fleur de l’étoile

by prizexOAO



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizexOAO/pseuds/prizexOAO
Summary: 《茫茫人海中》番外，微量奥震
Relationships: Orion Pax & Shockwave





	Fleur de l’étoile

**Author's Note:**

> 主题曲  
I Can't Make You Love Me——Dave Thomas Junior  
插曲  
Cariño——Chris Spheeris  
Goodbye Old Friend——The Devil Makes Three

楔  
Fighting flames of fire，  
宛若在烈焰中苦苦挣扎，  
Hang onto burning wires，  
倔强将火中之栗在手中紧握，  
We don't care anymore，  
不在意伤痕痛苦的你我，  
Are we fading lovers?  
我们是否已经走到尽头？ 

——The Chainsmokers/Phoebe Ryan《All We Know》

上）  
麦克老爹油吧内灯光目眩混杂着激烈的重金属摇滚，许多tf随之用手边可用的东西疯狂地敲打着节奏，借着暧昧的舞台灯光观察，不难发现围绕在舞台四周的都还是一群磨合期的孩子们。他们装甲上喷涂着夸张狰狞的图案，甚至有直接把“till all are one”这句著名的普神教典籍的一句话用几乎可以说是惨烈的红色涂在了后挡板上。  
现在那个tf在和另一个tf激烈拥吻，看他们之间的体型差，希望他今晚可以保住自己的后挡板不彻底报废。年少轻狂，普神保佑。Orion坐在角落内失笑的看着这荒诞的一切，此时的他依然与平时一样，与周围格格不入，冷静的观察着这一切。  
当然要是Megatron知道了Orion的期末庆典竟然是这样的，铁定要后悔死当时为什么还要怂恿Orion参加这该死的派对，最后还要好好管教其中几个坏小子们，明明是让他们好好帮Orion挡高淳结果自己先喝大了，还在Orion面前放这么嘈杂的音乐，是想震聋Orion吗？想到Megatron一副头大样，Orion端起面前的气泡能量液喝了一小口。  
这时Orion的目光从那对激烈拥吻的醉鬼身上转移到了舞台上另一对bomtmate身上。他们是早在同学间熟知的一对，只差最后一步火种缔结就可以成为终生绑定的火伴。这对bomtmate只要一个动作一个眼神，就可以看出他们之间的默契和化不开的爱意，就像是Orion手中的气泡能量液一样，没有烧入油箱的浓烈刺激，只有细小迸发的气泡，微微的青涩，恰到好处的火花，不会让人过分讨厌，或者过分成瘾。  
“今天没有导师和教管员在，别人都在放开喝了，为什么就你在暗地里黯然神伤呢Orion？”一个陌生的身影出现在Orion的视线之中。Orion立即又恢复到那个戒备的神态：“你是谁？在这个年级里我并没有见过你。”  
“我叫震荡波，你结业之后再分班就会被分入高等级教育的重点班之中，我们会是同学。”震荡波直接无视Orion戒备的眼神，直接坐在他的对面，但仔细一想好像有点不对劲，自己背后怎么感觉有些发毛？所以赶紧解释一下：“虽然我知道这见面有些唐突，但是……但是同学之间提前相互认识一下没有问题吧？”  
“震荡波？你就是那个一向考试不下过A等，接受高等教育前早已提前自学完两年，若不是机龄不够，说不定可能还要继续跳级学习的家伙？”对于震荡波这种不请自来的家伙Orion素来没什么好感。  
震荡波内心巨汗，Orion说话也太不讲情面了，难怪之前听其他tf说没几个能和Orion说上十句话的陌生人：“你也不赖啊，除了体能训练外也几乎是全科优秀，要不是身体原因，再给你几个恒星循环你可能都要把图书馆的所有书都记下来了。”  
Orion翻了个白眼，直接一口喝完了杯中的气泡能量液，丢下一旁尴尬的震荡波自己离开了。与其和这样的狂妄又无聊的tf说话，还不如去图书室多看几本书要好的多。震荡波看着Orion逃也似的身影，依然没有回过神反应过来Orion已经离开。  
很久以后，当震荡波手握重权，改头换面，早已不是当初那个似气泡能量液的少年，他依稀回忆起当时Orion离去的背影，喧闹不属于他，只有孤寂属于他。或许是Orion始终无法做到融入这样的环境，又或许是舞台上的bomtmate让他想起了什么，但那时的他没有来得及问出口，现在的他，早已失去了问这个问题的权利。

“你好像有点不开心。”  
Megatron放下Orion手中的数据板，他准备好好和Orion谁说。参加完期末庆典后Orion就有些魂不守舍，Megatron虽然事后好好教训了那几个只顾着喝高淳的小子，可却始终不明白Orion到底怎么了，起初只当是Orion最近没有休息好，但时间一长就越觉得不对劲了：“这几天你总是这样，你看你都算错了好几个数字，你很少犯这样的低级错误。”  
“我见到了一个之后会成为我计划中必不可少的一个家伙，”Orion这次没有随便扯一个理由搪塞过去，“只可惜他好像是个傻瓜。”  
“你现在跳级成功了，还进入了最好的班级，甚至可以和那些军品一起上课。那现在就不要着急啊，走一步算一步。”Megatron满不在意。Orion却并不这样认为的，他狡黠一笑：“所以说你做什么事情都还要善后，连作业都要我帮你。”  
“等着瞧吧，虽然没有你那样的学习天赋，我总有一天可以追上你的。”Megatron不甘示弱，抽走了Orion手中的数据板示意自己做作业。Orion抬了抬眉头，没有反对，然后双手托腮就在那坐着，甚至在内心哼起了歌。因为他知道不出一周期Megatron就会把数据板给他的。

中）  
今日的主恒星照常升起，但却象征着磨合期的结束，而这一天也是高年级们最期待的一天。来自铁堡的权贵们会在他们中挑选，然后作为他们的监护人，然后那些权贵们自然有着自己的算盘，高年级的孩子们自然也有各自的小九九，这些年在班上相互勾心斗角的事自然是少不了的。  
这天一大早，这些候选的孩子们被教导员们赶去好好用清洗液洗刷身上的污垢，再让专人为他们的装甲喷上崭新的涂装，仔细打磨抛光，进行完这些，他们就乖乖的待在孤儿院的教堂外，就像是一具具货物一样等待着被挑走。Orion自然也在其中，他的身边是震荡波。他们都位于比较中间的位置，而前排是一些资质平平的孩子，他们看上去非常紧张。  
“院方这么做无非是希望像我们这样的能很快被权贵看中。”震荡波悄悄跟Orion耳语道，“这样的活动我参加很多次了。”  
Orion笑而不语。在这么久的相处中他和震荡波成为了在高年级非常好的同学，与其说是同学，不如说Orion是震荡波难得的知己。震荡波明明非常优秀，人际关系又非常不错，曾经就破格被选入高年级的队列之中供权贵们挑选，只可惜后来不知道为什么被一个权贵厌恶，直到现在正式升入高年级后才有机会重新参选。  
不过那些都是障眼法而已，那位权贵就是震荡波的监护人，只不过如此只是不想太过张扬，如今升入高年级参选是名正言顺，这时候做他的监护人也不会惹人非议 今天震荡波来这里不过是走个场面而已。这个震荡波对Orion说过，因此在Orion这里早就不是什么秘密。  
“能帮我实现目标的监护人就是好监护人。”Orion说，“当然了也相信你的眼光，你选择的那个监护人一定能让你的将来四平八稳。”  
震荡波自然知道Orion是在说他从政的愿望，无声地笑了笑 悄悄做了个噤声的口型：“别说这种大实话。”  
这时一个tf走来，上前说：“我家议员请你们过去一下。”  
“我们？”震荡波刚准备迈步，结果听到这话却是一愣，“他让我们去？和谁？”  
“是的，就是和您身边的这位。”那个tf眼神示意着Orion。Orion也是心存疑惑，但见震荡波点了点头，于是决定跟上震荡波一同去见见那位震荡波的监护人。而此时震荡波则是皱着眉头，心想着满脑子科研的老家伙在想什么呢？但他也只是心里想想，没有直接说出口。  
虽然他们的离开引得一些tf的侧目，但却没有多言。毕竟这种事情说到底也不是他们可以改变的，现在唯一的机会就是好好把握教堂内那些权贵们对他们的监护权。  
Orion和震荡波跟着那位tf来到一间图书室，并非是Orion和Megatron之间的那个“秘密基地”，这里仅仅是高年级相应楼层的一间存放教科书的图书室，远不及“秘密基地”内光线充足。现在还是白天，高高的窗户外透射的光却像利剑刺破图书室的黑暗，室内锋锐的线条让震荡波不由在心里打了个冷颤。  
图书室的一侧是一排座位，那里通常是给学生或者老师阅读时的座位，此时其中的一个座位上坐着一个tf，面容隐秘在黑暗中，身旁是一位身形高大的警卫，眼神分外坚定，腰间时刻别着一把枪。毋庸置疑，这位坐着的就是震荡波的那位“监护人”。  
“监护人”端坐于桌前，只是细细品鉴着杯中的能量茶，好像半点也没有注意到Orion和震荡波的存在。良久那位领他们前来的那个tf轻轻咳嗽了一声，那位大人才仿佛如梦初醒一般：“哦，都来了，来了就坐下吧。”  
Orion和震荡波正要在一旁的座位坐下，但那位大人却让Orion上前坐在那位大人旁边。Orion上前，但不论Orion怎么打量，都无法看清这位权贵的尊容，内心深处也不免开始产生深深的疑惑。却只听那位权贵开口道：“你叫Orion对吧，我记得你是和震荡波一样优秀的孩子，从你刚刚升入高年级的那一天我就开始关注到了你。你很优秀，可以说丝毫不逊色震荡波。更难得的是你们居然还是很要好的朋友。”  
“有话您不妨直说。”Orion可以说是很直接的就打断了那位权贵的话，这让一旁的警卫听着习惯性上前一步，可见Orion依然淡定自若，丝毫不在意刚刚可能冒犯了一位足可以要他小命的权贵。警卫见Orion还没有要道歉的意思，几乎是恼羞成怒要拔枪，那位权贵这才伸手阻止：“一般人还真不敢随便打断我的话，我到要看看待会这小子还能说出什么话来。”  
“虽然你一直体弱多病，但普神却给了你一副好的脑模块，留在这孤儿院里太埋没你的才能了，你将来有意愿进入议会吗？”那位权贵这么说，算是他有能力可以直接让Orion半只脚踏入议会，Orion撇向一边的震荡波，笑着抬头对那位权贵说：“您不是震荡波的监护人吗？为什么要对我一个不相干的人说出这种话？”  
“我只问你，你有这个愿望吗？”那位权贵再次强调，身子稍稍前倾了点，“或者说，你有这个野心吗？”  
最后一句话说的格外有挑衅的意味，Orion听着眼角一跳，他直视着阴影中那位权贵，他知道对方现在正在盯着他：“正如您所说，我体弱多病，能在别人背后做个参谋就已经非常勉强了，何况是那些抛头露脸的议员？我自认为没有那样的体力和足够显赫的后台支撑，如果您认为我之后会妨碍他的仕途，那您大可不必担心。”  
那位权贵唏嘘道：“可惜了，不过你刚刚还没有回答我的问题。”  
“……如果并非是为了能让自己有用，我何必将整个孤儿院的图书室翻遍？”Orion避重就轻，这倒是并没有引起那位权贵的怀疑。Orion一直一来因为身体原因从来没有变形过，因此户籍上一直都没有变形形态的阶级划分，如果没有变形形态无论他是神铸还是冷铸也好，加上他体弱多病这点，他将来很有可能会被当做“无用之人”被丢到熔炼炉中重造，因此他必须保持着非常高的知识储备量和思辨能力，否则他很可能在毕业后面临着死亡的结局。  
“你运气好，遇上了我这么一个心软又爱管闲事的。如果你还能保持现在优秀的成绩，并且你和震荡波每次排名不低于第二名，我会给你变形形态豁免权，让你好好活下去，选择你自己想要的生活。这个条件不算过分吧？”那位权贵向Orion展示了一下自己的数字户籍，虽然只有一晃眼的功夫，却足以让Orion过目不忘。  
震荡波可是有一位非常不错的监护人呢。  
“好，我答应您。”Orion几乎是想都没想就答应了，虽然他心里头也想到了几个棘手的竞争对手，只不过他有信心能够战胜他们。变形形态豁免权一直是他的一块心病，如今机会摆在他的面前，他不去争取算什么呢？  
只是他还未想到过，这次的见面被一个军品所记恨在心，正是那个军品将他推向了无尽的深渊，带给他无法摆脱的黑暗与数不清的梦魇。

Orion坐在图书室内的座位上，等待着Megatron的到来。  
当他身后传来沉稳的脚步声时，回头看去，却是一张可怖可憎的面孔。  
那是一张没有脸的面孔，上面布满了阴影，而那张脸的主人也格外高大，像是灯光下被拉长变形的影子，连带着周围的一切都像漩涡一样的扭曲，要把Orion也吸进去。  
Orion拼命挣扎着，可是身体也跟着那影子一同扭曲，影子发出得意的笑声，在偌大的图书室内显得森然又可怕。  
无论多久过去了，Orion依然能梦见那天晚上发生了什么，虽然现在身上的伤口已经尽数修复，可是无尽的噩梦却仍然摆脱不掉。他无数次的想要忘记那天的一切，不希望自己回想起那段可怕的记忆，只是巨大创伤后的选择性遗忘并不适合他，而且当你越是想要忘记一段事情，反而越是记忆深刻，就像是刀子在软性金属上一刀一刀的划着，痕迹越来越深。  
噩梦惊醒，Orion忽然开始颤抖，蜷缩成一团，紧紧地捂住自己的火种仓。他极力地伸手去够桌上的止痛药，可是就算是那么近的距离他依然没有办法够到，最后用力过猛自己摔下了充电床，额头磕在了桌角，碰出了伤口。很快震荡波从隔壁的房间赶来，他脑后的与充电床的链接孔都没来得及合上就跑了过来，他熟练的架起Orion，从桌上拿到止痛药掰开给Orion吃下。剩下的就是紧紧的钳住Orion不让他在剧痛下做出极端的自残行为。  
Orion受伤后，Megatron很快被开除，踪迹难寻他大病一场几乎差点回归火种源，期间震荡波一直照顾他，但很快震荡波就毕业离开了，只留下Orion一个人在孤儿院内，虽然震荡波后来还有接济，但随着震荡波的监护人哲拉萨斯遭到议会内的暗杀，震荡波压力陡然变重，来孤儿院探望的次数更加少了。那些调查的人依然决定不放过Orion，他们几乎每隔几天就要来询问Orion是否知道Megatron的踪迹和是否承认当年就是Megatron袭击了他。但Orion依然不肯承认是Megatron袭击了他。  
于是恼羞成怒的调查人员将他一直拘禁在孤儿院的医疗室内，震荡波怎么也想不到Orion是怎么逃出来的。那天在府邸内助手说一个瘦弱的tf来找，声称认识他，当他出去时缺发现了晕倒的Orion，浑身滚烫，半条命都交给了普神，幸好医治及时，Orion才不至于丢了半条命，只是这火种痉挛的后遗症却是无法改变了。震荡波不清楚火种痉挛是怎么个痛法，但当他见到当初受伤到几乎要重塑机体却一声不吭的Orion在第一次火种痉挛时差点咬掉自己半个手掌，震荡波第一次体会到了什么叫痛不欲生。  
然而这整整一年，Orion火种痉挛的频率越发频繁，疼痛也越来越剧烈，虽然平常白日Orion依然如同没事一样，但谁都看得出来，Orion的身体每况日下，面部金属的光泽越发暗淡，也越来越喜欢一个人发呆，就像一尊雕像一样一动不动。那双湛蓝色的光学镜渐渐的不再如以往那样灵动活泼，经常冷不丁瞟一下的眼神都能让人吓一跳。  
可是Megatron还没有被找到，Orion不允许自己死，他要找到Megatron究竟在哪里，否则他也不愿意体会这几乎每天发作的火种痉挛。  
Orion的状况不容乐观，他必须要有最好的医疗技术治疗，现在震荡波不过是一个小小的议员，资源有限，能给Orion的只有微不足道的止痛药。  
再这么下去，Orion迟早有一天会被活活痛死。  
看着自己的好友就这样痛苦的活着，就算Orion没有被火种痉挛折磨死，震荡波就要被自己的心病折磨疯了。  
他做不到就这样看着Orion在他面前活活痛死，做不到看着刺杀哲拉萨斯的家伙高坐在议会里趾高气扬，他做不到忍气吞声的看着这一切不公的发生，他做不到对那些家伙卑躬屈膝。  
好不容易Orion的火种痉挛停止了，几乎痛到昏厥的Orion沉沉睡去，震荡波将他安顿好，一句话也没有说，匆匆离开了Orion的房间。  
哲拉萨斯的死，Orion的处境艰难，他必须要以最快的速度成长起来。  
多年之后当世人谈论起那位权倾一时的璇玑湖指挥官震荡波议员时，只知道他是新一代中的后起之秀，在功能主义政府末期如同星屑花绽放一般绚烂夺目，却又迅速消逝，紧接着在霸天虎政权中稳坐三把手交椅的位置，他所研发出的各式武器几对汽车人造成数不胜数的致命打击。  
可是谁又知道这个后起之秀，当初仅仅只是在一个很平常的夜晚就做下了如此决定？又有谁会记起这位权倾一时的指挥官曾经也有如此落魄的时候？

下）  
“没有人会记得你当初的种种不幸的过程，人们只会在乎你最后是否成功，因为无数人会因你为榜样，他们大多自动省略中间的失败与挫折。试问谁不喜欢成功呢？”  
在王族还存在的时候，会由当地最德高望重的主教为新的城市指挥官进行加冕佩冠，金黄的绶带与昂贵的丝绒披肩也是那个黄金时代权力的象征，信徒们高唱圣歌赞颂普神，就连外头的光线都会变得明媚。震荡波曾经无数次幻想的城市指挥官加冕仪式，将会在明天成为现实。  
繁琐的就职仪式前需要准备许多东西，流程也是无比枯燥。震荡波被助手折腾了一整天，虽然累惨了，但内心还是有些许的高兴。不光是为自己，也是为Orion，更是为了老师哲拉萨斯。  
政界最年轻的城市指挥官，最受中产阶级欢迎的议员，无数的荣耀都不及这两个重要。  
这天晚上，也就是就职仪式前一天的晚上，震荡波把Orion拉上，他决定在麦克老爹油吧好好的喝一杯，享受最后难得的自由时光。  
麦克老爹油吧塞星连锁，几乎是做着垄断般的生意，谁让不论平民还是上层阶级都能够找到令自己满意的饮品呢？不想垄断也做成垄断的生意了。  
不同于小时候期末庆典，这里的油吧显得是那么的安静惬意，点上一杯气泡能量液也可以坐一整天，而且这边全天营业，就算现在已经深入夜半，麦克老爹油吧依然人头攒动。震荡波给自己来了杯高淳，给Orion点了一杯气泡能量液。  
在震荡波被确认就职指挥官一职的当天，Orion就接到了来自铁堡的首席医生罗素姆的治疗，后来还很幸运的在罗素姆门下学习，现在的他看上去比之前要好上不少，加上罗素姆是心理医生，Orion的心结看上去解开了不少。也许是习惯了封闭自己，Orion更喜欢的是倾听，但曾经在政见上的一针见血和果敢依然没变。正是见Orion渐渐好转，震荡波才敢放心带Orion出来喝一杯。  
吧台内的音乐舒缓而优雅，上面也有不少tf们在舞池中跳着交际舞。在其他物种看来tf体格高大，钢筋铁骨，但tf他们也是一群有生命，有追求的种族。无视种族界限，tf们也是这个茫茫宇宙中独树一帜的美丽种族。不知不觉Orion和震荡波的目光顺着灯光看向油吧中间的舞台，他们或许不知道对方在思索着什么，却也明白他们的回忆就是从那时候开始的。  
思绪一下子就被拉回了孩提时，气泡能量液和记忆中的味道相差无二，青涩稚嫩又带着雀跃式的刺激感，就像是那天昏暗油吧内吧台上旋转的五色灯，举杯对饮的少年，舞台上小心亲吻的恋人，用鲜红涂料喷涂上桀骜而嘲讽的“till all are one”，舞池中叛逆的孩子，以及两个沉默不语却相互打量的少年。  
舞池中有对跳的非常棒的tf，他们都是飞行单位，一开始体格稍微大些的白色涂装的tf还很笨拙，但是他身边那位红色涂装的tf不厌其烦的教他，很快他们舞步变得灵巧流畅，从舞池旁很快成为舞池的中心，舞池中一个舞者身形一闪，暂时阻挡了一下Orion的视线，当他再看时，舞池中心跳的最棒的那对tf其中涂装是红色的那一个居然注意到台下的他，冲他微微一笑。周围的灯光不知什么时候变的柔和明亮了起来，Orion不知怎么的眼眶有些湿润，苦笑着给自己灌了一杯，完全没注意到一旁一脸震惊看着他的震荡波。  
普神在上，Orion你喝的是我的高淳。震荡波已经惊讶的说不出话来了，他从来不知道Orion这么会喝，一杯入喉眼都不眨一下。很快他也明白Orion想起了谁，也就没有多说什么，悄悄换了一个杯子。  
他们将自己向往外面的世界，向往变成大人，却不知道什么才是真正的大人，只能笨拙的模仿。可是三点一线的生活，根本没有时间来油吧开重金属演唱，蹦迪，喝着核子级高淳。有的只是开心时油吧网速冲浪，郁闷时油吧买醉，换句话就是说他们之前模仿大人的生活什么也没有学到。  
虽然Orion很少来油吧，但经历许多后才觉得，或许真正的开心时候就是少年不更事的那种单纯又直白的快乐，无忧无虑，有几个知心朋友吧。  
舞池上的tf们笑着看向各自的舞伴，全然不知台下或油吧外失魂落魄或是发呆的其他tf。舞池中或许留有他们的位置，只是他们都是孤独的，他们不会舞蹈，但未来的他们很多比这些舞者魅力更胜。  
因为无论是被赞颂，还是被唾弃；是被信奉为神，还是被碾为齑粉，都不能否认他们有着别样的魅力吸引一群又一群的狂热信徒。  
除了之前一口闷下的高淳，Orion也不知不觉他喝下了好几杯气泡能量液，虽然气泡能量液算是低淳的一种，可那点剂量根本不会醉，节流芯片也不会开始工作，但正是因为这样才非常容易醉。又也许是高淳的作用，在不知不觉间Orion也有点晕乎乎的，但确实又是在高淳的作用下，喝完最后一口高淳，震荡波直接拉着Orion带他去看看他就职仪式的地方。  
就职仪式就在璇玑湖城的市政中心大楼内，虽然有门卫的存在，但门卫也没有阻拦。震荡波居然带着Orion轻易的就进去了，震荡波一路摸索着来到议会大厅，打开所有的灯，结果这一举动不要紧，却是着实令Orion震惊了一番。  
从大门开始一路走到大厅中间是长长的橙色丝绒地毯，大厅中间放着一副同样是橙丝绒制成的披肩，但无一例外，都是花纹瑰丽，像是赛天娇亲手打造一样。  
在塞星不生产这种碳基为主的丝绒，这些大部分都是来自银河议会，尤其是塞星人体格要比一般有机生物高大，坚硬，这些柔软的丝绒在塞博坦更是寸缕寸金的价格，在黄金时代都是格外珍贵的东西，丝绒是用来拭去神像上灰尘的物品，偶尔有时候重要场合和庆典，除了宗教高职和prime能披上丝绒制成的披风外，其他tf无权使用，可是如今宗教没落，城市指挥官也能使用这么多的丝绒制品。而且这里的丝绒明显要比黄金时代史书上记载的丝绒更加精美，做工更繁复，也更加奢靡。  
Orion愣了一会，只见震荡波已经穿过这些昂贵的丝绒地毯来到台上，将整套指挥官套装取下，并招呼Orion上前来。  
就算没有打开大厅内的灯，在穹顶上方投射下的次恒星光芒下也足见这套指挥官套装的繁复与精致。越是精致的制服，往往暗扣越多，穿戴起来也越麻烦，震荡波在Orion的帮忙下也解了半天没有解好几个暗扣，于是他干脆就让礼装吊在那，拉着Orion的手坐下，掏出子空间内的两瓶高淳，一瓶给了他自己，还有一瓶放在Orion面前。  
“刚刚不是喝过了吗？你明天要这幅样子参加就职仪式？”Orion接过自己面前的高淳，顺手还要接过震荡波手中的那瓶。震荡波避开了：“没关系，那帮人也不是真心想看我的就职仪式。而且今天以后，就没有这样的机会能经常喝到麦克老爹油吧的高淳了。”  
“这不是落人口舌吗？”  
“Orion，其实你和我都有千百种拒绝去麦克老爹油吧的理由，但是你我都没有选择，这是为什么？”震荡波说道，“之前……之前我们都有千百种理由去选择其他的路，为什么我们偏偏选择了现在这条无法回头的路？”  
“这不是你提出来的吗？”Orion笑笑，“而且我也不想再闷在你的府邸里一直不声不响，白白让自己变成无用之人。”  
“也是，你现在身体养好了，而且之前在罗素姆门下学了不少东西，如今你也算是个记忆外科医生了。想好要去哪了吗？”震荡波躺倒在柔软的绒毯上，盯着镂空穹顶上那些折射出的光线。  
Orion看了震荡波一眼，似是在猜测他说出这句话的意思。震荡波也偏过头看向他，冲他笑了笑：“没别的意思，就是想知道自己最好的朋友的去向。”  
身为记忆外科医生的弊端，就是你会竭尽全力去窥探自己所亲近的那些人的脑子里是怎么想的，Orion也不能免俗。他不置可否的点了点头，说：“我想好了，我……”  
不等Orion说出口，震荡波抢先一步说：“让我猜猜，你是去找Megatron，然后你们再离开这里去月卫二号上，然后去找你之前的监护人对吗？”  
月卫二是环绕塞博坦的一颗小行星，曾经与月卫一是塞星双冠，结果后来功能主义政府早在推翻王族后为了讨好银河议会，预备将月卫一号割让给了他们，结果月卫一的首席执行官知道后直接将月卫一开走，向着银河议会深处前进。之后的月卫二被改造成了监狱和流放地，上面的囚犯用于开垦土地和矿产。震荡波并不知道Orion曾经还未进入孤儿院的监护人是谁，只知道那个监护人对Orion很重要，Orion为此查找了很多地方，只剩下月卫二上没有找了。  
和Megatron去月卫二上见监护人，真是个好主意。震荡波腹诽道。  
“真好啊，成为城市指挥官后我也算是议员了，议员可以参选prime之位，也不知道我能不能成为那样的人……”震荡波火种深处再次被点燃，“不过到时候我一定会让所有底层的塞星人都不再受到上层的剥削，欺压，歧视之苦。”  
Orion准备开口，可是还没说出来他自己先愣住了。这句话的确似曾相识，是之前喝多了低淳的原因吗？他是怎么又想起了这句话？  
好在在他愣住的同时，震荡波也同样愣住了。prime，那个位置对于他来说曾经也设想过的职位，他希望有一天能够坐上那个位置，真正为下层人民考虑，真正光复黄金时代的梦想。  
记忆如潮水涌来，Orion看着坐在自己身旁的震荡波，就如同当年看着曾经的optimus一样。只是眼神再也不是崇拜与羡慕，他早已不是当年那个唯唯诺诺的Orion了，他要比当年的optimus强上百倍。  
不，就算optimus现在就在他面前，如果不是这累赘的身体，他就是取而代之都没有问题。  
“我会留下来。”Orion毅然决然地否定某机的猜测，“我会留在你这边，做你的幕僚。”  
“我？”震荡波不置可否，“可是比起从事政治，你更适合去做轻松一点的文案工作。”  
“那我就做你的文案工作啊。到时候时候你参政了，就可以帮我从这个青丘城调到铁堡去工作吧？这样你做你的prime，我做我的图书管理员……”说到这Orion嘴角渐渐泛起笑意，然后举起一旁的高淳和震荡波轻轻碰了一杯，“你说对吗？”  
那是绝对完美到无懈可击的笑意，没人能拒绝一个拥有着幼生体一般笑容的人。  
“那是自然。”震荡波喃喃地喝下了高淳。


End file.
